


I Miss the Rush of Your Skin

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Agiels, Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, F/M, Femdom, Kink Meme, Painplay, Porn, Twisted, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara finds Richard on his own with her agiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss the Rush of Your Skin

Cara woke to find the cool darkness broken only by cresting moans and a hum like a bee's wings. The new moon showed nothing, and in the flickering shadows of the fire she could see only a vague figure. A Mord'Sith didn't smile easily, but the corner of Cara's mouth twitched upwards. She needed no eyes to identify just who—and what—left the campsite unguarded.  
  
Leather creaking, she rose to her feet, boots crushing fragrant pine needles under her feet. No one noticed the sound.  
  
The moans turned into a whimper as Cara slipped past the fire and behind the shadowed figure. He was trembling. The hum sounded more like a scream the closer she approached.  
  
Even before she grabbed his hair Richard let out a desperate gasp, fingers shaking as they grasped a red rod and dragged it up his side.  
  
"Did you really think it would work?" Cara twisted her fingers tightly in his coarse hair, dragging his head back towards her hips and watching his neck stretch and pulse.  
  
His eyes shone with a haggard gleam. "I hoped."  
  
She grinned, tugging his head back further and snapping her fingers.  
  
Richard didn't hesitate in handing her the agiel, and the next sound that came from his throat was both a curse and a prayer. Though Cara didn't move, her victim shuddered while red fingers splayed across his neck from the agiel's tip.  
  
The first moan was for pain, the second for necessity, the third for pleasure. Shadows couldn't hide the shame from his face as he buckled willingly under the agiel.  
  
Cara shoved Richard from his knees to his back and straddled his hips with a grin that had all the life of a corpse. By now, she didn't mock his desires. She knew him too well. It was a strange kind of kindness, to make him bite back screams of pain but spare him a pitying or triumphant look.  
  
Somehow, Kahlan and Zedd slept soundly as Cara dragged the agiel down Richard's chest. Beneath the stars there were no voyeurs.  
  
Lips parted, eyes half closed, the Seeker had all the strength of a bed roll. Save beneath the waist, where Cara felt the hard throb of his pleasure pressing up against his hips. Her agiel slipped beneath his shirt. Richard gritted his jaw and ground up into her, hip bones rubbing at her leather-clad thighs.  
  
Finally his eyes closed the rest of the way and every breath came out as a murmured word. Cara knew what name it was and didn't care. She rolled her hips down against his groin and let the agiel send pain surging through his entire body.  
  
Darkness wrapped around them and made them a single figure, one half bucking with husky moans until it became too much and then— "Denna!"  
  
Cara watched in silent fascination as Richard's fingers scrabbled at the pine needles beneath him, his release warm beneath her thighs even through his worn trousers. He collapsed back, eventually, limp and sweaty.  
  
She might have told him not to steal her agiel the next time. Instead, she only brushed it against his lips and watched him tremble, then sheathed it at her hip. Sleep called her and Richard needed time alone.  
  
Even if he'd left the other woman of his own accord, Cara had seen this sort of thing before. It was always hard for a pet to live without his mistress.


End file.
